Miroirs
by Orelye et Tournesol
Summary: post X2: Quand le barrage fut détruit, ils crurent leur cauchemar terminé. Mais ils se trompaient...
1. Prologue

**** Prologue ****

Tornade avait fait le tour de la maison de campagne. Elle n'avait presque rien de l'école, et pourtant, elle y retrouvait la même chaleur, la même quiétude. La maison n'était pas grande à proprement parler, mais elle permettrait de loger les élèves et de maintenir les cours. Le professeur avait tenu à reprendre le même rythme qu'avant, dès leur arrivée. Si les élèves avaient été surpris, ils n'en avaient rien dit. La plupart avaient réussi à rejoindre la maison grâce à Colosseus. Mais il en manquait encore. Ils avaient réussi à fuir… seuls… 

Elle secoua la tête et préféra rejoindre sa chambre. 

Il sourit en regardant les murs. Finalement la maison n'avait pas tant souffert de l'attaque. Le vent passait à travers quelques vitres brisées, mais tout était en état. Il évoluait dans le couloir et fut extrêmement surpris en voyant quelqu'un en fauteuil roulant un peu plus loin. Il voulut le rattraper, mais l'autre, devinant son intention, disparut de son champ de vision. Alors qu'il tournait au coin de la maison, il réalisa qu'il était tombé tête baissée dans un piège. Un coup violent le fit tomber à terre, et impuissant, il regarda son agresseur. 

« Jason… » murmura le Professeur Charles Xavier.

L'autre resta muet. Il le regardait fixement.

« Je n'ai rien pu faire Jason… J'ai essayé de t'aider… Il t'a manipulé ! Regarde ce que tu es devenu ! »

Jason le regardait toujours et leva la tête. Le Professeur entendit le craquement sinistre. Il ne pourrait pas se mettre à l'abri. Il parvint à lever la tête et vit la fissure. Tous les habitants allaient périr, et lui ne pourrait pas leur venir en aide… Jason semblait sourire. Une bouffée de haine envahit le Professeur, et le plafond s'écroula. 


	2. chapitre 1

**** Chapitre 1 ****

Tornade fut la première dans la chambre du Professeur. Il était tombé de son lit et son visage reflétait une profonde terreur. Il s'éveilla dès qu'elle lui parla et s'évertua à la rassurer. 

« Ce n'est rien… c'est un cauchemar, c'est tout. »

Elle l'aida à se recoucher, et il la congédia d'un sourire. 

Dans le couloir, elle soupira, et décida qu'il était temps de parler sérieusement aux autres… Elle eut une pensée pour Scott, et se demanda si leurs blessures guériraient un jour…

Scott se réveilla lentement. Quelqu'un venait de passer près de la porte de sa chambre. Encore assoupi, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au radio-réveil et fronça les sourcils. Bien que le manoir ne soit jamais complètement endormi, personne n'était censé être debout à cette heure-ci...

Le manoir...Le jeune homme secoua la tête. A mesure qu'il s'éveillait, la réalité lui revenait. Il n'était pas au manoir. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre avec Jean, et Jean était morte...et cela faisait presque deux semaines maintenant qu'à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, il se retrouvait  ainsi, pour quelques secondes, dans son univers sécurisé, avant que la conscience ne l'arrache peu à peu à cette torpeur, transformant cet univers paisible en pénibles souvenirs d'un passé à jamais révolu...

Scott massa le bas de sa nuque en grimaçant de douleur. La marque qu'avaient laissée les hommes de Stryker y serait toujours présente pour lui rappeler ce jour où sa vie avait basculé en enfer. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains. Depuis deux jours, la cicatrice avait recommencé à le brûler atrocement. Et, à nouveau, il lui semblait, comme à Alkali Lake, entendre des voix dans sa tête, des voix lui dictant sa conduite. Et puis il y avait aussi ce visage...Il avait l'impression par moment d'avoir des flashs, d'apercevoir des images...Une image en particulier, qu'il pouvait détailler très clairement. Un visage d'enfant, un petit garçon aux yeux vairons...

Evidemment il n'en avait parlé à personne, tout comme il avait tenté de cacher au mieux son profond désespoir d'avoir perdu Jean. Il avait repris ses activités et avait recommencé ses cours dès leur arrivée dans le nouveau bâtiment. Il s'était persuadé qu'il lui fallait être fort, pour Ororo, pour le Professeur. Pour les enfants, aussi. Ils étaient tout ce qui lui restaient. Mais lui-même n'était pas dupe : il savait qu'il s'enfermait surtout dans le travail pour combler le vide immense qui menaçait d'absorber sa vie comme un trou noir. Il refusait de se laisser une seule minute de répit, un seul instant de réflexion. Lorsqu'il ne donnait pas de cours, il participait activement à la reconstruction du manoir ou à la recherche des quelques enfants qui étaient toujours portés disparus. Il s'était caché derrière ce personnage de travailleur acharné qu'il interprétait à merveille. Et c'est la nuit, lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul, que les pensées douloureuses réprimées avec force pendant la journée refaisaient surface, encore plus fortes...Si fortes que cette nuit-là, il en était presque étourdi. Il se leva pour aller prendre un verre d'eau, et aperçut à ce même moment un mince filet de lumière qui venait éclairer la pièce alors que la porte s'entrouvrait doucement. « Tornade ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ?» s'exclama Scott, surpris, en voyant la jeune femme à la porte. 

Mais celle-ci n'eut pas le loisir de répondre à cette question. Scott venait de s'effondrer à ses pieds.


	3. chapitre 2

**** Chapitre 2 ****

Elle eut un moment d'hésitation. Après le Professeur, Scott… Elle s'accroupit et voulut retourner le jeune homme qui était tombé, face contre terre. Elle remarqua la blessure, infligée par Stryker, et un flot de rage l'envahit. Mais aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, sa colère disparut. Elle venait de voir que la blessure, loin de se cicatriser, semblait avoir été faite la veille.

« C'est impossible… » murmura t-elle la gorge sèche.

Brusquement paniquée, elle secoua Scott avec violence, avant de se précipiter dans le couloir, lorsqu'elle constata que ses efforts étaient vains. 

« Professeur ! Professeur ! » 

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle hurlait. Elle entendit la panique des enfants.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » gémit-elle, avant de rassurer ceux qui venaient de la rejoindre.

_Ce n'est rien, Tornade._

Le Professeur… Il saurait tout arranger. Elle reprit sa course et se rua dans la chambre de Scott. 

Charles Xavier regardait Cyclope. 

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Elle croisa le regard du professeur, qui baissa les yeux :

« Je l'ignore, Ororo, je l'ignore… »

Horrifiée, la jeune femme vit celui en qui elle avait une confiance aveugle quitter la chambre, alors qu'elle-même restait auprès de Scott, totalement dépassée par la situation. 

Il était allé rejoindre la quiétude de son bureau. D'une main tremblante, il sortit une bouteille de whisky d'une armoire ancienne, et, renonçant à prendre un verre, il but une rasade au goulot. Il fit la grimace. Les images s'estompaient peu à peu, et il estima qu'il pouvait entrer en contact mental avec Scott… en prenant soin de se concentrer sur les mots, pas les images.

_Scott ? Tu m'entends ? C'est moi, Charles Xavier… Réponds moi Scott !_

Scott ne savait pas où il était. Il ne voyait que des nuages, à perte de vue. D'abord noirs, puis, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, indigos, violets, mauves, de plus en plus clairs...Abandonné dans ce monde inconnu, il ressentit soudain une profonde solitude. Pourtant, il n'était pas seul...Il y avait cette voix, cette voix suppliante qui l'appelait...la voix du Professeur. Mais il avait déjà vécu cela. Il ne voulait pas se laisser manipuler à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il ne les laisserait  pas entrer dans son esprit. Il ne les laisserait pas le réveiller. Il préférait se laisser mourir que de tuer..._Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je sais qui vous êtes ! Mais je ne cèderai pas cette fois-ci !  cria-t-il à la voix._

La main du professeur se crispa sur la bouteille. Résister, il devait résister. S'il ne parvenait pas à convaincre Scott, il faudrait qu'il pénètre dans ce monde dont il avait ressenti toute l'angoisse. 

_Scott ! C'est moi ! Tu dois te reprendre, c'est une illusion, tu dois revenir ! Tornade a besoin de toi ! Concentre toi sur elle, elle te veille, elle ne veut pas te perdre. Et moi non plus. Je t'en prie… Reviens…_

Scott posa ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre la voix, mais en vain : elle le harcelait. Ils étaient trop persuasifs, mais il ne voulait pour rien au monde que tout recommence. Il lui fallait trouver une solution. Rapidement. Et il n'en voyait qu'une seule... Sa décision était prise. Il se retourna et marcha vers les nuages les plus sombres. A mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans ce brouillard, il sentait une terreur oppressante l'envelopper. Derrière lui, il entendait résonner les échos de la voix. 

_Allez-vous en !  Tout est terminé... dit-il avec résignation en continuant vers l'obscurité. _

_NOOONNN !!!! _

Il se demanda si son cri avait été uniquement mental, et guetta avec appréhension l'apparition de l'un ou l'autre des élèves. Mais la demeure restait silencieuse. Il but une autre rasade, et évalua les risques. Il ignorait où se trouvait Scott, mais il avait ressenti ses émotions. Affaibli et éprouvé comme il l'était, le jeune homme ne serait pas capable de se défendre.

A moins qu'il ne soit responsable de son coma… Qu'il ait préféré s'enfuir dans un autre monde… 

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux du professeur. Personne ne lui enlèverait un autre enfant. Une nouvelle goulée et il irait le chercher lui-même. Oh, avec Cerebro ç'aurait été mille fois plus simple, mais il s'en savait capable. Il ramènerait Scott. De gré ou de force. Il but encore, et se sentit beaucoup mieux. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. 

L'angoisse le saisit à la gorge. Où que se trouve Scott, ce n'était pas le paradis… Il avançait dans des zones d'ombre, et sentit la présence de Cyclope dans les ténèbres. A mesure qu'il avançait, il lui semblait se perdre un peu plus, et des images venaient le frapper tels des éclairs.

_Scott… je suis perdu… où es-tu ?_

Scott était loin devant. Il courait pour fuir cette voix, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans l'épaisse et sinistre brume. Les nuages avaient commencé à s'effiler, prenant la forme de spectres aux visages torturés. Ils se mirent à hurler, couvrant la voix. Des dizaines d'autres  voix venaient le hanter à présent. Des voix de son passé...Tout était confus à présent. Il n'entendait plus que les cris de ces spectres qui lui répétaient :

 _Monstre ! Tu as tout détruit ! Le toit du lycée ! Tu as blessé trois élèves ! Tu es un monstre ! Monstre ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! La gare ! Tu aurais pu tuer des centaines de personnes ! Monstre ! C'est toi qui as tué Jean !! Monstre ! Monstre ! Monstre !!!!  _

Les voix ne cessaient plus, l'envahissant de toutes parts.

_Arrêtez ! Laissez-moi tranquille !! Laissez-moi mourir !!! implora Scott. _

            Assise au bord du lit de Scott, Tornade se mordait les lèvres. Si Jean avait été là, elle aurait su quoi faire… Elle se sentait démunie, et pensa à son dernier ami. Elle ne perdit pas de temps, et alla frapper à une porte… Il fallait qu'elle se contienne, ou elle allait laisser libre court à son chagrin.

« Kurt… Kurt… c'est moi… ouvre ! »

Elle songea aux rumeurs qui ne manqueraient pas de circuler dès le matin entre les élèves, mais n'eut pas envie de sourire… 

            Charles Xavier entendit la dernière supplique de Scott et coupa le lien télépathique. La réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Un nouvel échec… Après Jason… Scott était perdu. Qui était-il finalement ? Il avait perdu Jean, il ne parviendrait pas à sauver Scott. 

« Oh, et après tout, c'est peut être mieux ainsi… Au moins, ils seront réunis. »

Il eut honte de lui à peine ces mots prononcés. Il décida de tout oublier. Il prit la bouteille, fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à la fenêtre, et s'abîma dans la contemplation du paysage tout en buvant. 

            Scott continuait à hurler, autant pour exprimer sa terreur que pour couvrir les voix qu'il ne supportait plus d'entendre. Tout était si embrouillé qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de ce qui l'avait amené là. Il voulut revenir en arrière, pour retourner vers la lumière. Mais c'était impossible, il faisait tellement sombre qu'il ne savait pas dans quelle direction aller...Et puis soudain, il s'aperçut que quelqu'un se tenait à côté de lui. Un enfant, qu'il reconnut aussitôt. C'était le petit garçon qu'il avait vu tant de fois dans ses flashs...


	4. chapitre 3

**** Chapitre 3 ****

            Ayant entendu Tornade frapper, Logan ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en fronçant les sourcils. « Tornade ?! Je te signale que Kurt habite dans la chambre d'en face... » Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il aperçut le visage troublé de la jeune femme. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Bouleversée, tant par son erreur, que par l'opinion que Logan pouvait avoir d'elle, Tornade fondit en larmes, avant de se reprendre très vite :

« Désolée. Tout va de travers. Le Professeur a fait un cauchemar, encore un. Et quand je suis allée voir Scott, il… il… »

Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes, et elle tenta de les contenir.

« Il est tombé… Je crois qu'il est dans le coma. Et tu sais, ce truc que Stryker lui a fait dans le cou, il ne guérit pas, au contraire, c'est toujours actif. J'ai été chercher le professeur, et… il est parti Logan, il a laissé Scott tout seul !!!! »

Elle laissa les larmes couler et cacha son visage dans ses mains :

« Je sais pas quoi faire… Jean saurait, elle… elle avait toujours la situation en main, mais depuis… depuis qu'elle est partie, tout fout le camp, je n'ai plus de contrôle… plus rien… »

Logan la regarda d'abord d'un air inquiet. Puis il posa la main sur son épaule et murmura : «Je sais qu'elle te manque. Elle nous manque à tous... » Il marqua une courte pause, sentant les larmes monter. Il avala sa salive avant de reprendre. « Tu devrais commencer par aller te reposer. Je vais m'occuper de Scott. Ah, tiens, voilà ton ami le schtroumpf... » dit-il avec un léger sourire en apercevant Kurt derrière la jeune femme.« Je te laisse, tu es entre de bonnes mains...» 

Tornade passa la main sur les yeux et sourit bravement.

« Tu as raison. Jean n'aimerait pas me voir comme ça. Et puis, avec ce qui est arrivé à Scott… et… je vais essayer de me reposer. Tu t'occuperas bien de Scott, ok ? »

Elle se tourna et une bouffée de bien être l'envahit. Kurt était là. Pour elle.  

Logan, lui, était déjà parti vers la chambre de Scott. Il jura profusément à la vue du jeune homme allongé sur le sol, et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Xavier l'abandonne ainsi. Dans son incompréhension, il était presque furieux contre le Professeur. _Bon sang, Charley ! Faites quelque chose !  C'est votre fils ! pensa-t-il, presque enragé, tandis qu'il portait Scott vers l'infirmerie._

Kurt regarda Tornade d'un air préoccupé. « _Was ist los, Ororo ? Warum weinst du ? » Il était si troublé qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait parlé allemand. S'en apercevant  finalement, il sourit. « Pardon...Je _foulais _dire...Pourquoi es-tu si triste ? » se rectifia-t-il. S'il n'avait pas eu la peau bleue, Ororo aurait peut-être remarqué qu'il rougissait..._

« Oh Kurt… » soupira t-elle, avant de l'entraîner vers la cuisine. 

Elle s'assit à la table et lui sourit bravement :

« Kurt, tu te souviens quand tu me parlais du cirque ? Que c'était ta famille ? Moi j'ai l'impression de perdre la mienne. Jean était comme une grande sœur pour moi. Elle veillait sur nous… Et elle est partie… Scott… c'était l'homme fort de la maison… c'était presque normal que lui et Jean… Il lui est arrivé quelque chose Kurt, on dirait qu'il va partir aussi… Et le professeur… ne fait rien… il a baissé les bras. Tu es le seul qui me reste… qui peut nous aider… avec Logan… »

Kurt la dévisagea avec étonnement. « Il ne faut pas penser comme cela ! _Che _suis sûr que ta famille t'aime _touchours_, Tornade. Ils ont besoin de toi. _Che_ ne sais pas ce qui est _arrifé _ à Scott, mais _che ne crois pas que le Professeur ait baissé les bras : il faut avoir confiance en lui. Moi, _che _suis là pour toi. Mais toi, il faut que tu gardes la foi, Tornade. Pour eux. Pour les aider. C'est elle seule qui te guidera... » lui répondit-il doucement, tout en posant distraitement la main sur sa nuque pour s'étirer. _

La jeune femme le regarda intensément. 

« Merci Kurt… »

Sa voix était plus assurée lorsqu'elle reprit :

« Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller voir le professeur. Il va avoir besoin de nous. Tu te joins à moi ? » 

« Oui, bien sûr... » lui répondit-il avec un sourire bienveillant. 

Pendant ce temps, Logan avait transporté Scott à l'infirmerie et l'avait allongé sur l'un des lits. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il était censé faire pour aider le jeune homme. Il n'était pas médecin, comment aurait-il pu connaître les soins à apporter à un patient dans le coma ? Alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Scott, il repensa à ce que Tornade lui avait dit à propos de la cicatrice. Aussitôt, il se releva et, délicatement, fit rouler le jeune homme sur le côté pour pouvoir apercevoir sa nuque. « C'est pas vrai... » s'exclama-t-il à voix haute. La blessure semblait effectivement avoir été faite la veille. Logan alla immédiatement chercher de quoi traiter la plaie dans une salle au bout du couloir. Il ne put s'empêcher de noter l'ironie de la situation. Il était en train de remplacer Jean pour soigner Scott, celui qui avait été le plus grand obstacle à son amour pour Jean... Il ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie avec empressement, attrapa une bouteille de désinfectant, du coton, et retourna en courant vers l'infirmerie. 

Mais lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il vit que Scott n'était plus seul...et Logan comprit avec horreur ce que le visiteur s'apprêtait à faire. « Arrêtez ça ! » cria-t-il en se ruant vers le lit. Cependant, dans son affolement, il n'avait pas senti que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait derrière lui. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, un objet massif s'abattit sur son crâne, l'assommant lourdement...


	5. chapitre 4

**** Chapitre 4 ****

_Au clair de la lune… mon ami Pierrot…_

_Prête moi ta plume, pour écrire un mot, termina t-il en adressant un sourire à la petite fille qui était à côté de lui._

_Pourquoi tu es triste ?_

_Parce que… La vie peut rendre les gens tristes. Mais elle t'apprend aussi le bonheur._

Il se promenait dans le couloir, elle à ses côtés. Elle avait posé sa petite main sur la sienne, et ce contact lui rappelait combien les enfants étaient fragiles.

_Tu vois Jeanie, la vie te prend parfois les gens que tu aimes le plus au monde… Et elle ne te les rend pas. Et tu ne peux rien faire…_

_Je ne suis pas Jeanie. Elle est morte. A cause de vous. _

Le Professeur tourna la tête pour découvrir Jason près de lui, qui avait posé sa main sur la sienne et la serrait à lui faire mal. Il avait un rictus sur les lèvres, moquerie suite au tour qu'il venait de jouer à Charles. Celui-ci voulut se libérer, mais l'autre le tenait fermement. 

_Ils vont tous mourir, tous ! Vous serez le dernier, vous les verrez souffrir… _

Des images affluèrent dans l'esprit du Professeur et il vit Jean et Scott en proie à d'horribles souffrances. Puis ce fur le tour de Tornade, Kurt… Logan… Il perdit contrôle et se débattit pour chasser les images.

Il heurta violemment la fenêtre avant de tomber sur le sol. Il eut la vision de Logan frappé par derrière à l'infirmerie et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Scott approcha le petit garçon. « Qui es-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il. L'enfant ne répondit pas. Il le  fixait avec un regard pénétrant. « Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi me poursuis-tu ? » demanda à nouveau Scott. Le garçon resta muet.  Finalement, Scott se tourna et recommença à marcher. Les cris avaient cessé et les spectres avaient disparu. Il évoluait à présent dans une forêt très sombre et sans fin. Il avança ainsi pendant quelques minutes, et finit par apercevoir une ombre au loin. Il sursauta. Le petit garçon se trouvait à nouveau devant lui, immobile. Cette fois-ci, il parla : « Je suis ta mort » fit-il d'une voix sourde. Scott fronça les sourcils. Soudain, il prit conscience de la présence de quelqu'un d'autre, non loin du garçon. Il l'identifia avec surprise. C'était le Professeur Xavier. 

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il dut faire un effort pour se souvenir des derniers évènements. Il était tombé, s'était cogné, et… 

Il réalisa qu'il n'était pas dans son bureau, et l'inquiétude le prit. Son inquiétude se mua en angoisse lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il ne ressentait aucune âme qui vive aux alentours. Il réussit à s'asseoir et regarda autour de lui. Des arbres, encore des arbres. 

« Une forêt ? » dit-il à  haute voix à la fois pour entendre un son, et pour se convaincre. 

Non, il ne rêvait pas. D'ailleurs, le vent soulevait les feuilles au sol, et le froid ne tarda pas à le gagner. Sa robe de chambre ne le protègerait guère longtemps. Il leva les yeux pour regarder s'il faisait jour, mais les arbres étaient trop denses, il ne put décider. Les alentours étaient très sombres, et il lui semblait que les ténèbres gagnaient du terrain. 

« Où suis-je ? » demanda t-il aux arbres.

_Tu ne devines pas ?_

Cette voix… cette maudite voix…

« Jason cela suffit maintenant ! » cria t-il.

Il se sentait démuni. Mais il devait y avoir un moyen de quitter cet endroit. Se concentrer. Tornade… réussir à la prévenir, la mettre en garde…

Peine perdue. Non seulement ses efforts étaient vains, mais la forêt semblait se repaître de son énergie et le froid l'engourdissait.

« Je vais mourir ici, et je n'aurais rien pu faire… » murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Un rire fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. 

Jason… Comment avait-il survécu ? Et pourquoi s'acharnait-il ? 

Un sursaut de volonté anima le professeur qui, s'appuyant sur un arbre, tenta l'impossible : se mettre debout. Il y parvint pendant quelques secondes, avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent, et il s'effondra comme une poupée désarticulée au sol. 

_Tornade !_

_Scott !_

_Pardonnez-moi… _

Tornade s'était arrêtée brusquement. Elle avait changé de couleur. 

« Oh non… le Professeur a des ennuis. Et je crois qu'il va mourir ! » s'écria t-elle avant de se ruer vers le bureau. 

Kurt crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir tant elle était devenue pâle. Il courut pour la rattraper.

A première vue, le bureau était désert. Tout était en ordre, mais une odeur d'alcool flottait dans l'air. Tornade déglutit et entra :

« Professeur ? »

Vaguement inquiète, elle s'avança dans la pièce, sans rien voir de particulier. Elle avisa brusquement le fauteuil roulant, derrière la table de travail  sur laquelle traînait une bouteille de whisky à moitié pleine. Il était vide. 

En quelques enjambées, elle franchit la distance qui l'en séparait et poussa un cri de désespoir. 

Le professeur Charles Xavier gisait à terre, le visage ensanglanté.

A son tour, Kurt aperçut le triste spectacle. Son regard se porta ensuite sur le visage de Tornade. Il fut bouleversé de l'expression qui s'y dessinait. Il estima qu'elle était trop choquée pour agir et décida de prendre les choses en main. «Ne t'en fais pas, Tornade. _Che fais m'occuper de lui...__Che fais le transporter à l'infirmerie...»lui dit-il doucement tout en s'approchant de Xavier. C'est alors qu'un objet attira son attention. Près de la main du professeur se trouvait une seringue...Kurt eut aussitôt un flash, exactement comme lorsque Jean avait lu dans ses pensées. La vision qu'il eut fut celle d'une main tenant la même seringue, et la plantant avec violence dans sa nuque...Il laissa involontairement échapper un cri de terreur. _

Tornade se rapprocha instinctivement de lui et l'enlaça.

« J'ai peur, Kurt, j'ai peur… Ne me laisse pas toute seule. Ils sont tous partis, tout ceux que je connaissais… Jean, Scott, le Professeur. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, mais je ne veux pas vous perdre, Logan et toi. Je ne veux pas. Ne me laisse pas seule… »

Elle posa son visage sur l'épaule de Kurt et ferma les yeux, pour goûter à la douceur d'une âme pure. 

Etendu sur les feuilles, le Professeur Xavier grelottait de froid. Il avait d'abord espéré que ce soit l'œuvre de Tornade, mais avait vite compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Sa vue se brouillait et il ne remarqua la présence de la petite fille que lorsqu'elle fut tout près de lui. 

« Va t-en » murmura t-il. 

Il détourna le regard et vit alors que Scott était présent, à côté de l'enfant. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Mais il y avait pire. Il avait cru voir Logan, juste derrière lui. L'illusion avait duré quelques secondes. Scott n'avait pas bougé.

« Scott… » gémit le Professeur en lui tendant une main. 


	6. chapitre 5

**** Chapitre 5 ****

Logan se réveilla en sursaut. Il était étendu par terre, dans l'infirmerie. Pourtant il aurait juré  qu'une minute plus tôt il se trouvait dans une forêt. Et il était certain d'y avoir vu le Professeur et Scott... Il secoua la tête. Il venait d'être assommé, c'était donc sûrement un mauvais rêve. Il grimaça en massant sa nuque à l'endroit où il avait été frappé. Puis il se souvint de ce qu'il avait vu avant de s'écrouler par terre, et se leva d'un bond. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le lit où était étendu Scott, examina la cicatrice dans le cou de ce dernier et soupira lourdement. Ce qu'il avait cru voir était confirmé : la plaie avait de nouveau été ouverte. « Ils ont osé ! » s'exclama Logan avec indignation. Il pensa d'abord à aller prévenir Tornade mais, après réflexion, préféra  rester auprès de Scott, au cas où les agresseurs voudraient revenir...

Kurt serrait Tornade dans ses bras. « Ne t'en fais pas, _che _suis là, » lui murmura-t-il d'un ton rassurant. Puis son visage s'assombrit. « Et _che crois que _che _commence à comprendre ce qui se passe... » Il se détacha d'elle et ramassa la seringue. « Cette seringue..._che _l'ai _déchà_ vue... __Che crois que c'est cela qu'ils m'ont injecté pour que j'attaque la maison blanche... » Il s'agenouilla auprès du Professeur et le fit délicatement tourner sur le côté. « Il n'a pas de marque...et pourtant la seringue est _fide_.» Horrifié, il leva les yeux vers Tornade. Avait-elle compris la même chose que lui ?_

Tornade se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. Elle avait du mal à ordonner ses idées. Kurt savait. Il avait vécu cette situation, mais elle… 

« Oh Kurt, nos ennuis n'étaient rien à côté de ce que tu as vécu… Mais… pourquoi ? pourquoi ? »

Elle réalisa que son ami lui avait parlé.

_Il n'a pas de marque… et pourtant la seringue est fide…_

Son regard exprimait quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas reconnaître. Peur, horreur, désespoir ? Non, tout irait bien.

« Il… il ne lui ont peut être rien fait ? » dit-elle en bégayant. « Il a bu, regarde, la bouteille, il a bu, il a voulu se lever, il est tombé et s'est cogné, c'est pour ça qu'il a le visage tuméfié. »

Mais cela n'expliquait pas la sensation qu'elle avait eue, ni son état.

Abattue, elle rangea son optimisme au placard.

« Kurt, je ne comprends pas. Toi tu as une marque, Scott aussi, mais le professeur… ne me dis pas qu'ils lui ont injecté directement dans le corps, ne me dis pas ça… Charles nous a raconté que Stryker ne pouvait pas lui faire de marque ni se servir du produit… ce n'est pas possible. Et il est mort, lui et les autres… Le cauchemar _doit être fini… »_

Kurt vit que la jeune femme refusait de voir la réalité. Il pouvait comprendre : elle avait trop souffert... Il lui lança un regard plein de compassion. « Non, Tornade, ce n'est pas ce que je _feux dire...Je ne pense pas qu'on ait injecté quoi que ce soit au  Professeur. Il a trop de pouvoir, ce produit n'aurait aucun effet sur lui. Mais regarde ma cicatrice. Elle est presque refermée. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, celle de Scott, en revanche, s'était à _noufeau _ouverte...et on _retroufe _une seringue à côté du Professeur...Ne _troufes _– tu pas cela bizarre ? » Il la dévisagea à nouveau, espérant qu'elle serait assez forte pour accepter la réalité. _

Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira :

« J'ai compris Kurt, j'ai compris !! Mais, oh, comment ont-ils pu penser un seul instant… Ils sont dans la maison… Ils se sont attaqués à Scott pour le mettre sous leur coupe. Quand je suis allée chez Scott c'était déjà trop tard, alors pendant que je paniquais, ils sont allés dans le bureau du professeur, l'ont attaqué et c'est pour cela que j'ai entendu son appel, parce qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Et ils ont laissé la seringue pour nous faire croire que c'est lui qui a injecté le produit à Scott. Mais c'est un raisonnement stupide ! » conclut-elle en souriant.

Kurt détourna son regard et fronça les sourcils. Sa théorie n'était pas aussi optimiste, mais il préférait ne rien dire pour l'instant. Après tout c'était peut-être lui qui avait tort, alors quel était l'intérêt de bouleverser davantage Tornade ? Il se tourna à nouveau vers le Professeur et le souleva lentement. « Il a besoin de soins, » dit-il à Tornade, « emmenons-le à l'infirmerie. » 

Logan sentit que quelqu'un s'approchait à nouveau. Il sortit instinctivement ses griffes, avant d'identifier la nouvelle arrivante. Un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres alors que les lames d'adamantium se rétractaient. « Alors, gamine ! qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » lança-t-il alors que Malicia avançait dans la pièce. Mais lorsqu'elle fut plus proche, il remarqua le regard de la jeune fille. Il avait déjà vu cette expression. C'était sur le visage de cette fille qu'il avait combattue dans le barrage... Un regard vide, celui d'un robot...

Malicia retira son gant droit et se rua sur Logan.

Tornade suivait Kurt tout en réfléchissant. De temps en temps elle regardait le professeur. 

« Kurt. Cette nuit, j'ai entendu le professeur crier dans son sommeil. Il faisait un cauchemar. Je ne sais pas si ça a un lien, mais il a parlé de Jason. Quand je suis arrivée dans sa chambre, son visage était … il n'était pas détendu, comme s'il se battait contre quelque chose qui lui causait une grande souffrance. Il a cette expression maintenant. Je crois qu'il se passe des choses ici dont nous ignorons totalement l'origine… Mais nous devons être prudents. Kurt, qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit ? »

Il lui semblait entendre des cris en provenance de l'infirmerie. Kurt , portant toujours le professeur, se mit à courir. «On dirait que c'est Logan ! Dépêchons-nous ! » cria-t-il à Tornade. 

Logan n'avait pas réussi à empêcher Malicia de l'approcher. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, et de toute façon elle l'avait surpris par sa rapidité. Il lui avait suffi d'effleurer Logan pour le maîtriser. Celui-ci eut d'abord la sensation d'être frappé par la foudre, puis il sentit tout le flux de son énergie être aspiré avec force et rapidité tandis que Malicia s'approchait davantage pour presser ses deux paumes sur les joues de sa victime. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il subissait les effets du pouvoir de Malicia, mais cette fois-ci, la puissance qu'elle employait était bien supérieure. Il était paralysé, et pouvait ressentir toute sa vie le quitter, morceau par morceau, dans une douleur indescriptible. Alors que ses veines se gonflaient sous la pression croissante imposée par Malicia, il hurlait de douleur. Peu à peu, ses genoux se mirent à flageoler et il tomba à terre, mais il continua à fixer la jeune fille. Elle était comme hypnotisée, et affichait un sourire cruel. Logan mobilisa toutes les forces qui lui restaient et lui lança un regard suppliant  « Malicia...non... » dit-il d'une voix étranglée avant de s'écrouler dans une mare de sang.

Le sang de Tornade ne fit qu'un tour, et elle se rua sur Malicia. 

« ne pas toucher sa peau, ne pas toucher sa peau. » se répétait-elle. Elle attrapa la jeune fille par le col de son pyjama et l'envoya voler à travers la pièce. Elle avait profité de l'effet de surprise pour agir prestement. Mais Malicia n'était que sonnée… Kurt s'occuperait des blessés, et de toute façon, Logan allait récupérer. Mais Malicia restait dangereuse. Plaçant ses paumes devant elle, Tornade se concentra, et ses yeux devinrent vitreux alors qu'un froid glacial se répandait dans la pièce, là où se trouvait Malicia. 

« Désolée ma chérie, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix… »

Si ça avait marché pour le professeur, pourquoi pas sur elle ? Et au pire, elle la plongerait en hypothermie, ce qui, momentanément, la rendrait inoffensive. Lorsque la mini tempête s'apaisa, Tornade constata l'étendue des dégâts. Malicia était plongée dans un sommeil artificiel, et – elle l'espérait de tout cœur – qui n'avait pas mis sa vie en danger. 

Pendant ce temps, Kurt avait déposé le Professeur sur un lit et s'était approché de Logan. Mais ce dernier paraissait très mal en point. Son pouvoir régénérateur semblait avoir été totalement absorbé, et ses blessures ne s'étaient pas refermées comme habituellement. Au contraire, elles saignaient profusément, et Kurt craignait que Tornade ne soit pas intervenue à temps... Il transporta tout de même Logan sur le dernier lit de l'infirmerie, et lui posa des bandages pour tenter de stopper les saignements. Puis, ayant fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour Logan pour le moment, il se dirigea vers le professeur et soigna également ses plaies, qui n'étaient apparemment que superficielles. Lorsqu'il vit que Tornade avait terminé de s'occuper de Malicia, il lui fit signe de s'approcher. « Tornade...Regarde ça... » lui dit-il en pointant Scott. Le jeune homme était tourné sur le côté, et on pouvait voir sa blessure qui saignait.

La jeune femme s'approcha, et examina la marque. Mal à l'aise, elle n'osa pas croiser le regard de Kurt.

« La seringue… c'est ce que tu penses, n'est ce pas ? Tu penses que c'est le professeur qui lui a fait ça. »

Elle osa lever les yeux et soutint son regard :

« Ca ne tient pas debout. Il n'aurait JAMAIS fait ça. JAMAIS. Et puis, comment expliques tu qu'il soit retourné dans son bureau et que nous l'ayons retrouvé dans cet état. Et puis ça n'a pas de sens. Seul Logan pourrait nous dire ce qui se passe ici… »

Elle regarda le jeune homme et secoua la tête, cherchant vainement à comprendre.

Kurt baissa les yeux. Il avait voulu s'être trompé, mais tout semblait concorder... « Tornade..._Chespère zinzèrement _que _che _me trompe, mais reconnais que c'est possible...nous avons mis du temps à _fenir le rejoindre. Et il y a un ascenseur _chuste_ en face de son bureau...il a très bien pu faire l'aller-retour pendant que nous étions dans la cuisine...Et puis...tu m'as dit toi-même qu'il était peut-être sous l'emprise de Jason... » Il marqua un temps, il avait peur de continuer, peur que la vérité soit impossible à supporter pour Tornade...mais il savait que c'était nécessaire...._

Le poing de la jeune femme s'abattit sur le mur. 

« Ce n'est PAS possible. Jason est mort Kurt… Personne n'aurait pu survivre. Personne… »

Elle s'approcha du professeur et posa sa main sur sa joue.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a, Kurt ? Que devons-nous faire ? »


	7. chapitre 6

**** Chapitre 6 ****

Sa main retomba sur le tapis de feuilles. 

« Scott… »

Le jeune homme était immobile. Le vent avait redoublé de violence et la petite fille riait :

« Tu es mort, tu es mort, tu es mort… »

« Non… c'est un rêve… »

Il se concentra et son esprit chercha toute trace de vie. Il ouvrit les yeux. Wolverine était penché sur lui. Désespéré, le professeur agrippa son blouson :

« Logan… dis leur… dis leur… »

Horrifié, Charles Xavier vit les traits de Logan se modifier. C'était Jason qui était penché sur lui. Il avait confondu leurs deux auras. Il poussa un hurlement de terreur.

Scott entendit les cris du professeur. Il voulut s'approcher pour lui venir en aide mais Charles Xavier devenait de plus en plus distant, et ses cris semblaient s'évanouir dans les airs. Soudain, Scott aperçut un tourbillon, et, au loin, une main tendue vers lui. Il plongea pour la saisir et eut un choc lorsqu'il l'attrapa enfin. Cette main...Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille...Il la serra encore plus fort et cria. « Jean ! »

Kurt sursauta. Scott venait de hurler le prénom de Jean et était à présent pris de violentes  convulsions. « Tornade ! Aide moi ! » dit-il en se précipitant vers le lit de Cyclope. 

« Nom de… » s'exclama Tornade. « Maintiens-le, je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose pour le calmer. »

Elle fonça vers le placard à pharmacie et en l'ouvrant, tous les souvenirs affluèrent. Le sénateur Kelly… ses souffrances. Elle l'avait vu mourir… Elle prit la seringue et le flacon. Jean avait accompli ce geste tant de fois… Si seulement… 

Elle retourna auprès de Kurt et Cyclope.

« Tiens le bien. »

Une goutte de sang perla lorsqu'elle lui fit la piqûre.

« Kurt… » dit Tornade, « je crois que c'est le bon moment de faire une prière, parce que si le produit ne fait aucun effet… »

Kurt ne l'avait pas attendu pour commencer à réciter des passages de la Bible, tout en tenant dans la sienne la main tremblante de Scott. Le jeune homme avait d'abord semblé s'être apaisé grâce au calmant que Tornade lui avait injecté. Les convulsions étaient devenues des tremblements moins violents. Parfois, il gémissait et murmurait des choses incompréhensibles. Et puis, brusquement, il poussa un cri et se mit à respirer bruyamment, comme s'il venait de manquer de se noyer. Kurt, alarmé, regarda Tornade. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« J'en sais rien… j'en sais rien… » murmurait-elle, désemparée. « J'aimerais que tout s'arrête… »

_J'aimerais que tout s'arrête…_

Les yeux ouverts, le professeur regardait le ciel. Il était couché sur le dos et sentait une grande paix l'envahir. Il ne sentait plus son corps, mais à quoi bon ? Il voyait le ciel, les nuages, ou était-ce sa vision qui se brouillait ? Le silence l'entourait à présent. Il était seul, mais après tout, il l'avait toujours été. Non, c'était faux.

_Mes enfants, mes chers enfants, je vous laisse seuls, mais comprenez-moi… J'aimerais que tout s'arrête…_

Malicia se mit à sangloter dans son coin. Aussitôt, Tornade se précipita vers elle, mais la jeune fille la repoussa :

« Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, je pouvais pas. Je voyais tout, mais je pouvais pas… »

« Malicia, ce n'est rien. Tu veux nous aider ? »

L'adolescente fit « oui » de la tête.

« Bon. Tu as aspiré le pouvoir de Logan, tu dois pouvoir l'utiliser pour aider Cyclope… dans un premier temps. »

Elle s'approcha du lit, et posa la main sur la tempe du jeune homme en proie à une crise, se concentrant pour lui donner au lieu de lui prendre.

Scott vit la main de Jean se détacher de la sienne. « Jean ! Non ! Ne me laisse pas ! » supplia-t-il.  Mais la main s'était transformée en aile et le jeune homme vit surgir du ciel un superbe oiseau. 

Un aigle...

Non, un phénix !                      

Stupéfié, Scott suivit la créature du regard tandis que, semblant illuminer le ciel de son vol majestueux, elle se dirigeait vers l'endroit où il avait laissé le professeur...

C'est alors que Cyclope sentit monter en lui une onde de chaleur, comme un nouveau souffle de vie qui entrait en lui. Il réalisa qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Il les ouvrit lentement et vit  le visage de Malicia, qui était penchée sur lui. Puis, derrière elle, il aperçut Tornade. «Malicia ? Tornade ? Que...Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-il, confus. 

« Malicia, tu as réussi ! Tu as réussi ! » s'écria Tornade avant de se tourner, les larmes aux yeux, vers Scott. « Ne me refais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais… »

Elle semblait hésiter entre le rire et les larmes.

Malicia s'était éloignée, et avait réitéré l'expérience sur Logan. Elle espérait qu'il lui reste assez de force pour guérir ses blessures. 

« Logan, me laisse pas… J'l'ai pas fait exprès, je te jure. Pardon… »


	8. chapitre 7

**** Chapitre 7 ****

Scott écarquilla les yeux en apercevant le visage bouleversé de Tornade. « Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tornade, qu'est-ce que je fais là ?!!!» Il fronça les sourcils, puis sentit que quelque chose le brûlait dans le cou. Il passa sa main et sentit la cicatrice.  « Oh non... » Tout lui revint peu à peu. La voix, les spectres, puis la forêt, le professeur, et enfin Jean, le phénix...Il bondit, cherchant à se lever. « Tornade ! Tornade ! Le professeur !  Il faut l'aider ! Et Jean ! Jean est vivante ! Il faut les aider !! »  Il était à présent en proie à une excitation telle que Malicia, qui était à côté de Logan, poussa un cri.

Kurt s'approcha de Scott, tenta de le contenir, mais le jeune homme se débattait pour sortir du lit. « Vous ne comprenez pas ! Ils sont bloqués dans la forêt ! Ils ont besoin de nous !! » hurlait-il.

Pour Logan, il y avait deux manières d'expliquer son état actuel. Il était soit complètement ivre, soit tout simplement mort. En tout cas, il était sûr d'une chose : il n'était pas dans son état normal. Et encore moins dans un endroit normal. C'était une sorte de forêt, la même que celle qu'il avait visitée précédemment, mais beaucoup plus sombre, et surtout, il était immobile, à terre, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il observa autour de lui et ne vit rien...rien, sinon des feuilles, des troncs et des cailloux. C'était même surnaturel, il n'y avait aucune vie : aucun insecte, aucune limace, aucun oiseau...aucun bruit non plus, sinon celui de ces pas qui se rapprochaient. Un homme se pencha sur lui. Son visage lui était familier... « Stryker... »murmura-t-il avec dégoût. 

L'homme esquissa un sourire ironique. « Mon fils...Mon fils...Tu es anormal...Mais on va te guérir...Tu seras à nouveau comme nous. Tu ne seras plus un monstre... » Logan fronça les sourcils. Ce que disait Stryker n'avait aucun sens...D'ailleurs Stryker n'avait plus vraiment le visage de Stryker. L'homme qui le regardait à présent lui ressemblait, mais il était beaucoup plus jeune, et ses yeux...ses yeux étaient différents. Par leur couleur, et surtout par leur reflet. Un reflet terne... « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire... »lança Logan. L'homme lui sourit et répondit « Tu es mort...tu es mort... » Logan sentit qu'il était absorbé à nouveau. « Non ! Non, ça suffit ! » cria-t-il. Puis, peu à peu, la sensation sembla s'inverser. Il entendit une voix douce, féminine, qui le suppliait de revenir. Il connaissait cette voix. C'était Malicia...Il sentait qu'elle tentait de lui transmettre sa force, il sentait cette chaleur remonter en lui. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il n'avait pas assez de force. Il tenta de s'accrocher, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, c'était trop dur... « Malicia !!! » hurla-t-il dans un dernier effort vain pour attraper la vie qu'elle lui tendait.

Tornade essayait d'assimiler tout ce qui venait de se passer en l'espace de quelques secondes. Le retour à la vie de Scott, son excitation, son délire… Elle se força à rester calme et se tourna vers Malicia.

« Toi, tu t'occupes de Logan, fais ce que tu peux. »

Puis elle s'adressa à Scott :

« Bon. Voilà. Cette nuit, le professeur a fait un cauchemar, comme toutes les nuits. J'ai voulu t'en parler et quand je suis venue dans ta chambre, tu as perdu connaissance. J'ai appelé le professeur, mais… euh… il n'a rien pu faire pour toi. Logan t'a conduit ici pendant que Kurt et moi allions chercher le professeur. Il est tombé dans son bureau et s'est assommé sur la vitre. En l'emmenant à l'infirmerie, nous avons trouvé Malicia qui tentait de tuer Logan. Elle était possédée. Enfin j'ai eu l'impression. Mais elle est redevenue normale. Toi… tu as eu une crise, tu as appelé Jean… mais surtout… quelqu'un t'a injecté le produit qu'utilisait Stryker… c'est peut être pour ça que ta blessure ne guérit pas. On la maintient active. Toute la question est de savoir qui et pourquoi. A toi maintenant. »

Elle se demanda si elle avait bien fait de tout lui révéler d'un bloc, mais elle avait le sentiment que le temps jouait contre eux… 

Scott sembla se calmer un instant, captivé par le récit de Tornade. Tout était assez confus dans sa tête, mais il entreprit de raconter ce qu'il savait à son amie. « Tornade...Je crois que tu as raison...Cela fait quelques jours que ma blessure me fait à nouveau mal...Je...je n'avais pas voulu vous en parler pour ne pas vous inquiéter...mais... » Il détourna son regard de celui de Tornade un court instant, comme s'il craignait les reproches, puis poursuivit : «Tout à l'heure...je n'ai pas eu l'impression de perdre connaissance. C'était plutôt comme si j'étais transporté dans un autre monde, comme lorsqu'ils ... » Il baissa la tête, tentant de retenir ses larmes. « ...lorsque j'ai été forcé à attaquer Jean, au barrage : j'étais conscient, mais dans un état de conscience différent. Cela doit être l'effet de ce maudit produit... » Il marqua à nouveau une pause, comme pour calmer la rage qui semblait le consumer. « Dans ce monde, j'entendais une voix, je voulais y résister, et j'ai fui...Je me suis perdu, et il y avait cet enfant bizarre...et puis j'ai pu voir le professeur, il hurlait si fort ! » Scott secoua la tête pour chasser l'image de sa tête. « J'ai voulu l'aider mais Jean est apparue, elle m'a tendu la main...et puis elle est partie. A la place, il y avait un oiseau. C'était un Phénix...Mais Jean était là, j'en suis sûr ! Je suis sûr que c'était elle, Tornade. Je te promets que je ne suis pas fou. Je l'ai sentie, tu sais que nous avons un lien psychique ! Je te jure, elle est vivante ! » Il semblait entrer à nouveau dans l'état d'affolement dans lequel il s'était trouvé peu de temps auparavant. Il agrippa la robe de chambre de Tornade. « Il faut l'aider ! Tornade !! Aide-moi !! Aide-les ! » hurla-t-il, avant de prendre la tête dans ses mains et d'éclater en sanglots comme un enfant. Il n'était plus lui-même. Il se sentait perdu, impuissant, et pourtant il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Il n'avait pas ressenti un tel conflit de sentiments en lui depuis que Jean avait quitté le jet, au barrage...

Tornade regarda Kurt qui était resté silencieux, puis, elle prit Scott dans ses bras et le berça.

« Je sais Scott, je sais que c'est dur. Mais tu dois te reprendre, il ne faut pas te laisser aller. Jean a choisi de partir et tu sais… on dit souvent que le monde des morts permet les retrouvailles. Je crois que tu as vécu cette expérience. Tu étais dans un état désespéré, et nous avons vraiment failli te perdre… Je ne dis pas que je ne te crois pas, mais plutôt que tu as vécu une expérience hors du commun, où tu as pu retrouver Jean l'espace d'un instant. J'aimerais que ce soit la réalité, qu'elle revienne parmi nous, mais c'est impossible… Ce n'est que dans… la bible que les morts reviennent à la vie. Mais nous sommes humains, même si nous sommes mutants. Nous sommes faits de chair et de sang. Tu ne peux rien y changer. Mais tu peux t'adapter, comme nous tous. Faire face et combattre celui qui nous joue ce tour odieux. Tu dois te reprendre. Tu dois terminer la lutte avec nous, pour Jean. »

Elle s'était assise au bord du lit et gardait un bras autour des épaules de Scott. 

Malicia avait écouté le discours de Tornade et elle se pencha à l'oreille de Logan :

« C'est valable pour toi aussi. Ne nous laisse pas tomber. Montre leur que t'as la haine. Fais leur voir qui tu es en réalité… Que tu n'es pas le looser qu'ils pensent que tu es… »

Scott pleura quelques temps sur l'épaule de Tornade, avant de se détacher de son étreinte. Il  la regarda avec un air suppliant. « Non...je t'en prie, Tornade...Il faut que tu me croies...Je t'en supplie... » 

Kurt prit soudainement la parole : « Attendez ! Monsieur Cyclope ?» 

Scott tourna la tête vers lui, un peu surpris. « Scott. » répondit-il simplement.

Kurt sourit timidement. « Euh, _ja , Scott...Mmm...Vous _afez _dit que vous _afiez_ vu un enfant. A quoi ressemblait-il ? »_

Scott fronça les sourcils. Il avait toujours considéré l'allemand comme quelqu'un d'étrange, mais il semblait à présent être la seule personne qui le croyait encore... « Je ne me souviens plus vraiment...mais...je me souviens très bien de ses yeux...des yeux vairons.» répondit-il, convaincu que Kurt, à son tour, allait le prendre pour un fou...

Kurt regarda Tornade avec insistance. Eux seuls, avec Xavier, savaient qui était cet enfant... Eux seuls l'avaient déjà rencontré...


	9. chapitre 8

**** Chapitre 8 ****

Tornade avait pâli, et elle se détacha de Scott pour s'approcher du professeur. 

« Non… c'est impossible. » dit-elle pour elle-même.

Ses traits étaient figés. Son teint cireux.

« C'est contre lui que vous vous battez ? Même là-haut ? »

Elle revint vers Kurt et le prit à part, avant de chuchoter :

« Kurt, j'y comprends rien. Jean est morte, Jason est mort, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dis moi ce qui se passe ! Est-ce que je deviens folle ? Est-ce que Scott est vraiment allé dans l'au-delà ? Et Logan ? Qui a contrôlé Malicia. Et le professeur ? Pourquoi est-il dans le coma ? Non décidemment, ça n'a aucun sens… » 

Kurt la regarda avec la même expression d'incompréhension, mais il y avait en plus, dans son regard, une lueur d'espoir. « Et si...et si Scott _afait_ raison ? Si Jean était _fraiment fifante _? Après tout, Scott est bien _refenu, _lui...et les Phénix sont des _zymboles_ de renaissance, il en a _fu _un, c'est sûrement un signe... Moi, _che _crois aux signes. » Son regard se posa un temps sur Malicia, qui était penchée vers Logan et  lui chuchotait des mots à l'oreille. « Elle y croit aussi, Tornade...Pourquoi n'y crois-tu pas ? » 

Logan, lui, se sentait de plus en plus fortifié par le pouvoir que Malicia lui apportait. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il était trop tard, mais la détermination de la jeune fille le poussait à y croire, à s'accrocher, à ne pas abandonner. Il concentra toutes ses forces et elle lui envoya toutes les siennes, et, enfin, il se sentit porté vers la lumière. Il prit une grande respiration et parvint finalement à reprendre à nouveau conscience. Il était allongé, à l'infirmerie. Agenouillée à côté du lit se tenait Malicia, la tête appuyée sur son épaule, et lui tenant la main. Elle était inconsciente. La puissance qu'elle avait dû transmettre l'avait épuisée. « Malicia... » dit-il doucement. 

Tornade avait assisté au réveil de Logan de loin.

« Je n'y crois pas parce que… parce que… »

Elle cherchait en vain des raisons. Malicia était endormie sur l'épaule de Logan, épuisée par l'effort qu'elle avait fourni.

« Je veux des réponses, Kurt, je veux des réponses. Je n'ai jamais cru, je ne me sens pas le courage de remettre mes convictions en question. »

La discussion était close. Elle s'avança vers Logan et lui sourit :

« Alors ? Comment tu te sens ? Je crois que tout le monde ici a envie de savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé ! »

Elle se tourna vers Scott et le regarda. Debout au centre de la pièce, elle essayait de se donner une contenance. Tout vacillait autour d'elle, ce n'était pas le moment de lâcher prise, alors que l'ordre revenait petit à petit. 

Même affaibli, Logan pouvait sentir toute l'angoisse que Tornade dégageait. Il la regarda en souriant puis lui répondit : « Et bien...Je n'en ai pas une idée très claire à vrai dire. Lorsque je vous ai laissés, j'ai transporté Scott ici, et je suis allé chercher des médicaments dans la pièce du fond...Quand je suis revenu, il n'était pas seul... » Il s'arrêta, et choisit de ne rien préciser pour l'instant quand à l'identité de l'agresseur... Il avait vu l'expression de Tornade, et il préférait être d'abord sûr de ce qu'il avait vu- ou plutôt, de _celui qu'il avait vu, avant de la bouleverser davantage...il poursuivit donc sans plus de détails. « Quelqu'un m'a assommé par derrière et je me suis écroulé. Quand je me suis réveillé, Scott avait une blessure deux fois plus large...c'est à ce moment-là que Malicia...m'a attaqué... Après cela, je me suis retrouvé dans un espèce de rêve farfelu, mais ça semblait vraiment réel, c'était bizarre...J'ai vu Stryker, puis un espèce de type qui lui ressemblait, mais en plus jeune, et avec les yeux de deux couleurs différentes...un vrai beau délire ! Et puis j'ai senti la force de Malicia, son pouvoir, qui me ramenait ici et...me voilà ! » dit-il en souriant à Tornade. _


	10. chapitre 9

**** Chapitre 9 ****

Il avait d'abord senti un bruissement d'ailes. Ensuite, lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait vu l'oiseau. Il avait souri. Revigoré par son contact, il avait renoncé à partir pour de bon. Il avait eu l'impression qu'une immense main l'emportait à travers le ciel.

Il poussa un profond soupir et ouvrit les yeux. Il y avait du carrelage au dessus de sa tête. Il fronça les sourcils et sentit soudain leur présence.

Tornade s'était précipitée vers lui, lorsqu'il avait soupiré. Tout comme Scott ou Logan, il avait eu l'air désorienté. Il tourna la tête et lui fit un sourire :

« J'ai encore fait un cauchemar, Tornade ? »

Mal à l'aise, elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Suivant son regard, il découvrit Malicia, Scott, Logan, Kurt.

« L'infirmerie ? Mais… pourquoi ? »

« Vous ne vous souvenez plus ? » 

Il lui fit signe de l'aider à se redresser. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, comme elle l'avait fait pour Scott, et le laissa s'appuyer contre elle. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées :

« Eh bien… J'ai fait ce cauchemar qui t'a fait voler à mon secours… puis je me suis rendormi. Et je me suis réveillé ici. Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Presque 6 heures. » dit-elle. « Vous êtes sûr que vous ne vous rappelez de rien ? »

« Tu veux dire, de mon cauchemar ? »

« De tout, professeur, de tout. Scott et Logan ont vécu quelque chose de… spécial. Vous ne vous rappelez vraiment de rien ? »

« Puisque je te dis que non ! M'expliqueras-tu à la fin ? »

Surprise par la colère du professeur, elle sursauta. La scène du bureau lui revint en tête. Se pouvait-il qu'il leur cache quelque chose ?

« Professeur… Si vous aviez des ennuis, vous nous le diriez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tornade… s'il te plaît. »

Il passa la main sur son front. Elle guetta sa réaction, mais il ne parut pas surpris de la blessure qu'il sentit sous ses doigts. 

Elle regarda d'abord Kurt, puis Scott et Logan, suppliante.

Elle sentit tout à coup le professeur trembler avant de murmurer :

« J'ai froid… j'ai tellement froid… »

« Ah oui ? Vous êtes sûr que vous ne tremblez pas pour une autre raison ? Par exemple, la peur que nous ne réalisions que vous avez cherché à tous nous tuer... » Le ton était froid, plein de reproche, plein de rage aussi. C'était Scott qui venait de parler. Derrière ses lunettes, il regardait fixement Charles Xavier.  Au réveil du professeur il s'était remémoré des images qu'on avait dû vouloir lui faire oublier...mais à présent que le produit n'avait plus d'effet, il revoyait le Professeur, une seringue à la main, s'approcher de lui. C'était quelques jours plus tôt, dans son bureau... « Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela, Charles ? Pourquoi vouloir me supprimer ? Je vous faisais confiance... » dit Scott, d'un ton accusateur. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir été trahi. Celui qu'il considérait comme son père...avait voulu le tuer ! C'en était trop. Scott se leva de son lit et se rua vers la porte. 

Charles Xavier regarda Cyclope quitter la pièce, sans dire un mot. Tornade évitait de le regarder, elle savait que Scott disait vrai, elle le sentait. Mais pourquoi ? Elle préféra s'éloigner du Professeur qui fit un geste pour la retenir. Elle rejoignit Kurt, les larmes aux yeux. Et s'il avait raison ? S'ils s'étaient tous trompés ? Elle n'osait pas regarder l'homme qui l'avait élevée… elle ne pouvait pas…

Kurt sentit que Tornade n'allait pas pouvoir supporter tout cela très longtemps. Il la prit par les épaules et, doucement, la conduisit vers une chaise. 

Un lourd silence régnait à présent dans l'infirmerie. Ce fut Logan qui le brisa. « Scott a raison », dit-il, « moi aussi je vous ai vu. C'est vous qui injectiez cette...cette chose dans sa nuque tout à l'heure, juste avant que votre complice ne s'amuse à me filer un coup de massue...Et je suppose aussi que, de la même façon, c'est vous qui avez injecté le produit à Malicia pour qu'elle me liquide. Pourquoi, Charley ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez vous débarrasser de nous ? Est-ce que vous avez fini par devenir comme votre copain Erik ? Un dingue ?» Son ton était agressif, mais il au fond de lui il était surtout très inquiet. Au fond de lui il savait que le professeur Xavier était incapable d'un tel acte. Il devait y avoir une explication...

Il paraissait étourdi. 

« Je… non, non, c'est impossible. Impossible. »

Il n'osait pas plonger dans son esprit, il avait peur. La même peur que lorsqu'il avait abandonné la lutte face à Jason.

« Je ne me souviens de rien, absolument rien. »

Il avait baissé la tête. Lorsqu'il la releva, il avait les yeux brillants de larmes : 

« Je vous jure, je vous jure que je n'aurais jamais fait cela de mon plein gré… Je dois me concentrer, voir ce qui est vraiment arrivé… Logan, peux tu m'aider à rejoindre mon fauteuil ? »

Tornade se pencha sur Kurt et chuchota :

« Kurt, je crois qu'il a peur… mais je ne pourrais pas dire si c'est par ignorance, ou parce qu'il sait exactement ce qu'il se passe… Il… Non, rien. »

Kurt lui prit la main et lui sourit mais ne dit rien. Il savait à quel point il était difficile pour Tornade d'accepter tout ce qui arrivait, et il voulait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule, que lui était et serait toujours là pour elle, pour l'aider à surmonter ces événements.

Logan regarda le Professeur d'un air de défi. « Navré Charley, mais je suis incapable de me lever. A cause de _vous ... Alors quand bien même je voudrais vous aider, je ne pourrais pas ! » Il regarda Charles Xavier droit dans les yeux, attendant une réaction._

Le Professeur Xavier soutint son regard, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Logan alors que la rage de Wolverine le transperçait comme l'auraient fait ses griffes.

« Soit. » dit finalement Charles Xavier d'une voix triste. « Il ne me reste qu'à rester ici et tirer cette histoire au clair. »

Il se recoucha et sentit qu'il se remettait à trembler. Il croisa les mains sur sa poitrine, prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. Visiter son propre esprit n'était jamais une partie de plaisir, mais en faire profiter les autres était une véritable torture.

Tornade pâlit et mit les mains sur ses tempes, avant d'expliquer à ceux qui étaient encore présents ce qui arrivait :

« Le professeur, je crois qu'il est en train de regarder ce qu'il lui est arrivé, et il a lié son esprit aux nôtres. Nous verrons tout ce qu'il voit, nous saurons tout, en même temps que lui. »

_« Scott, peux-tu venir dans mon bureau ? »_

_« Je pense avoir trouvé un antidote qui garantira ta sécurité. Fais-moi confiance. Ta cicatrice te brûlera pendant quelques jours, mais ce n'est que passager. »_

Il se revit, lui, injecter le produit dans le cou de Scott. L'image fut remplacée par l'infirmerie, Scott étendu sur le lit. Il se revit, près de lui. Il vit la seringue.

_« Malicia, occupes-toi de Logan, veux-tu ? »_

La jeune fille. Il avait pris le contrôle de son esprit pour faire du mal à Logan.

Il ressentit la douleur de Logan, celle de Scott. Et vit un homme debout à côté d'eux. C'était lui. Debout. Il vit son double pointer le doigt sur lui, et le visage se déforma peu à peu pour prendre les traits de Jason. Il se revit dans le bureau. La bouteille. Il ne buvait pas, ou si peu. 

_« Jason, que fais-tu ? »_

_« Vous ne devinez pas Professeur ? Ils vont mourir, vous serez le dernier. Vous les verrez quitter ce monde parce que vous les tuerez de votre main. »_

Mais ce n'était pas la voix de Jason. Il ne parlait plus. Il n'était plus. Impossible.

Il rouvrit les yeux alors qu'il comprenait toute l'étendue du désastre. 

Tornade était debout à côté du professeur. Il était livide et ses yeux étaient cernés, enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Il claquait des dents, et ne parvenait plus à contrôler les tremblements qui l'agitaient.

La jeune femme se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Jean. L'expérience était peu agréable, éprouvante, et surtout, elle imaginait ce que pouvait ressentir l'homme qui était allongé là.

Elle posa les mains sur celles du professeur qui la regarda, épouvanté.

« Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons trouver une solution. Nous allons trouver qui est derrière tout cela. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. 

_« Tornade… dis à Malicia, dis lui de me mettre hors d'état de nuire, elle le peut. Je ne serai plus une menace pour vous. »_

La jeune femme fit comme si le message télépathique ne lui était jamais parvenu. Elle embrassa le professeur sur le front avant de lui injecter un calmant. Puis, elle rejoignit les autres. 


	11. chapitre 10

**** Chapitre 10 ****

Scott s'appuya contre le mur du couloir et se laissa glisser lentement avant de s'accroupir, prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Il venait de recevoir la vision que lui avait transmise le professeur. Et il avait compris qu'il s'était trompé, qu'il l'avait accusé à tort. _Je vous ai laissé tombé...Me pardonnerez-vous, Charles ? Scott savait qu'il ne le méritait pas. Comment avait-il pu avoir si peu de foi en son mentor, au point de croire que celui-ci l'avait abandonné ? Lui qui lui avait tout appris, qui l'avait protégé, qui lui avait donné une famille, une vie...Scott essuya la sueur de son front et se releva. Faisant demi-tour, il marcha vers l'infirmerie, résolu à aller aider le professeur. C'était son devoir..._

Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas que la douleur le reprit. Une autre vision, encore plus torturée que la précédente...Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas le professeur. C'était Jean...Il en était sûr...

Elle lui montra un oiseau, une forêt, et un homme ressemblant étrangement à l'enfant de ses propres visions. Puis il entendit des paroles. La voix de Jean qui appelait au secours. Cette voix était lointaine, étouffée, et Scott dut se concentrer pour pouvoir distinguer quelques bribes :  _Scott...Le barrage...Jason...Aide-moi !!! _

La liaison psychique fut brutalement interrompue, faisant sursauter Scott. Il hésita d'abord, puis, ayant lancé un dernier regard vers la porte de l'infirmerie, il se retourna et courut vers le hangar où était parqué le jet. Il avait pris sa décision...Il irait seul. Les autres ne l'avaient pas cru à propos de Jean, et il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils le croient maintenant. Mais Scott était catégorique : Jean était vivante. Et il allait la trouver...

Il passa rapidement son uniforme et remplaça ses lunettes par son viseur. Puis il fit descendre la rampe d'accès, monta dans l'appareil et prit place aux commandes.  

Ororo Munroe ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle était près de Kurt, les yeux dans le vague. Il lui semblait que le temps s'était arrêté.

Charles Xavier sursauta brusquement, comme pris de spasmes. 

_« Scott… Bien sûr que je te pardonne. Mais, toi, me pardonneras-tu d'avoir abandonné la lutte ? Scott… mon fils… N'y va pas seul. Tu ne tiendras pas. Emmène-moi avec toi. Loin d'ici je ne pourrais pas leur nuire, et seule Jean est capable de me venir en aide. Ne me laisse pas. Par pitié. »_

Le professeur se rendit compte qu'il était au bord du désespoir. Non seulement il était capable de tous les tuer, mais surtout, il connaissait suffisamment Scott pour savoir qu'il foncerait, tête baissée.

_« Je peux les figer quelques minutes, le temps que nous partions… Ne me laisse pas… »_

Lui-même ignorait les risques. Mais si Jean était encore de ce monde, il fallait qu'il la retrouve. L'étendue de ses pouvoirs était telle qu'elle était un et en danger. 

Lorsque Scott releva la tête, il crut qu'il avait été pris d'un étourdissement. Il avait eu une sorte d'absence, comme celles qu'il ressentait lorsque le professeur le figeait pendant que...

Le professeur...

Scott se tourna vers sa droite, réalisant ce qui était arrivé. Et ce qu'il vit confirma ses suppositions. Charles Xavier était tranquillement assis à la place du copilote. Scott lui sourit timidement. « Professeur...Etes-vous sûr que vous voulez  m'accompagner ? Est-ce que cela veut dire que vous me croyez, vous ? » lui demanda-t-il, d'un ton empreint à la fois d'appréhension et d'espoir.

L'ombre d'un sourire effleura les lèvres du professeur alors qu'il acquiesçait.

« Bien sûr que je souhaite t'accompagner. Tu vas m'avoir sur le dos pendant quelques temps encore… »

_J'espère…_

« Et… Scott… »

Il se tut brusquement. Jean. Etait-il possible que ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un autre piège. Il ferma les yeux, pris d'un vertige. Si Scott avait dit vrai, alors Jean avait besoin d'eux. Mais s'il avait été manipulé… 

Il rouvrit les yeux et reprit :

« Scott, si jamais tu te rends compte que je… que je ne suis plus moi-même, je t'ordonne de prendre les mesures qui s'imposent. Est-ce clair ? »

Il avait parlé avec autorité, afin de cacher à Scott son état de faiblesse, mais surtout pour qu'il comprenne l'importance de cette clause. 

Le visage de Scott s'était assombri. Il avait très bien compris les implications de ce que le professeur venait de lui dire. Et il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il hocha simplement la tête et se concentra sur ses commandes pour faire décoller l'appareil...Il repensa à Jean. Il avait de la peine à croire qu'elle était encore en vie. Il l'avait vue mourir...Et pourtant, il était formel, il l'avait ressentie...

Soudain, les mains de Scott cessèrent d'activer les commandes lumineuses. Une pensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Et si...et si c'était à nouveau une manipulation ? Si le professeur était venu lui injecter une nouvelle dose de ce poison ?

Scott est rarement le premier à paniquer. Ce n'est pas pour rien que ses amis l'appellent  leader sans peur, et que ses ennemis le disent froid et calculateur... Et pourtant, à ce moment précis, Scott se sentit emporté par une immense vague de terreur. Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. La peur au ventre, il se mit à transpirer, à haleter, puis, brusquement, il se leva, mit la main sur son viseur et se tourna vers le professeur en hurlant : « ça suffit ! j'ai compris ce que vous maniganciez ! Jean ne m'a jamais envoyé ce message ! c'est juste l'une de vos nouvelles tactiques pour me tuer !! Sortez cette seringue de votre poche !! SORTEZ LA OU J'UTILISE MON POUVOIR POUR VOUS COUPER EN DEUX !!! » 

Charles Xavier réagit humainement. Spontanément, il fit un geste dérisoire pour se protéger, le bras devant son visage, la paume ouverte. La violence de l'émotion de Scott lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens, et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus assez de force pour se défendre à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Il était à la merci de Cyclope, qui semblait déterminé.

« Je n'ai pas de seringue. » fut la seule réponse qu'il trouva. « Regarde par toi-même si tu ne me crois pas. »

Il sentit une goutte sur sa joue et détourna la tête. La larme glissa lentement. 


	12. chapitre 11

**** Chapitre 11 ****

Tornade venait de sortir de la demie torpeur dans laquelle elle était plongée, et remarqua immédiatement l'absence du professeur. Elle sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie, bien décidée à le retrouver. Et se rappela soudain ce dont elle avait été témoin. Et si Scott et lui…

« SCCCCOOOOTTTTT !!!! » cria t-elle dans la maison, sans prendre garde aux enfants, dont elle avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence à ce moment précis.

Le cri de Tornade fit bondir Logan, qui, ayant repris ses esprits, se leva aussitôt, sans la moindre difficulté. Son pouvoir régénérateur avait fait le nécessaire...Après avoir observé Malicia, qui était toujours étendue sur un lit, mais qui semblait avoir repris quelques couleurs,  il quitta l'infirmerie et s'élança dans le couloir à la poursuite de Tornade. « Attends ! Tornade ! Qu'est –ce qui se passe ? » lui demanda-t-il, « Où est passé le professeur ? » Puis il fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il dévisageait la jeune femme.  Des dizaines de pensées et d'images traversèrent son esprit, et le doute l'envahit... Tornade, et son ami l'allemand avaient été les seuls à ne pas avoir été blessés...et s'ils étaient derrière tout cela ? Si c'était elle qui avait manipulé Malicia ? Après tout, elle n'avait pas d'alibi, à part Kurt...

Logan regarda une dernière fois Tornade puis, sans comprendre précisément ce qui provoquait cette montée de rage en lui, il serra les dents et sortit ses griffes, fonçant sur la jeune femme en hurlant. 

Il fallut un quart de seconde à la jeune femme pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de riposter, et elle n'avait pas envie de terminer en brochettes. Elle fit donc volte face et se rua dans le couloir en appelant Kurt à l'aide. Avec un peu de chance, elle parviendrait à mettre une certaine distance entre elle et Wolverine. Et de rejoindre le jet. Elle y serait en sécurité et parviendrait peut être à entrer en contact avec Scott ou le Professeur. 


	13. chapitre 12

**** Chapitre 12 ****

Il pensait à plusieurs choses en même temps. La première, bien sûr, ce que Cyclope allait faire. La seconde, les enfants. Si Jason avait raison… alors ils seraient livrés à eux-mêmes. Personne ne prendrait soin d'eux. D'un autre côté, l'éducation qu'il avait donnée à ses X-Men se révélait être un désastre. 

_« Père indigne ! »_

Scott avait toujours la main sur la molette de son viseur, déterminé à se débarrasser du professeur avant que celui-ci ne le trahisse à nouveau. « Vous mentez ! Vous avez toujours menti... »dit-il d'une voix froide, avant de porter son doigt sur la molette et de la faire tourner...

_NON ! Scott !! Non !!! _

Scott s'immobilisa, ayant à nouveau reconnu la voix. _Jean ? Jean ! c'est bien toi ? _

_Scott ! oui, c'est moi ! Ne fais pas ça !! Jason essaie de te rendre paranoïaque pour que tu te débarrasses du professeur...Ne le laisse pas faire ! Je t'en supplie..._

_C'est encore un de vos petits tours, Charles, n'est-ce pas ?Je ne suis pas dupe cette fois... _répondit Scott, s'avançant davantage. 

Mais la voix de Jean, encore plus distincte, lui répondit : _Scott ! non ! tu sais très bien à qui tu dois faire confiance...ne te laisse pas avoir par Jason...Ne...SCOTT ! AU SECOURS !!!_

Scott était troublé. Il ne savait plus s'il devait ou non faire confiance au Professeur. Mais Jean semblait être en vie, mais surtout en danger...Et s'il existait la moindre chance qu'il puisse la sauver, il ne voulait pour rien au monde la manquer...Laissant lentement retomber sa main , il regarda Charles Xavier: « Professeur, je vais vous demander de sortir de cet appareil. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque, alors je préfère régler cela tout seul... »


	14. chapitre 13

**** Chapitre 13 ****

Kurt savait qu'il fallait agir vite. Il avait suivi Logan dès que celui-ci était sorti de l'infirmerie, et avait compris que quelque chose d'étrange était sur le point de se produire. Quand il vit les griffes de Logan sortir de ses poings, ses doutes furent confirmés. Tornade avait réagi vite, elle courait déjà dans sa direction, mais Logan s'apprêtait à se jeter sur elle comme une bête enragée. Kurt se téléporta auprès de la jeune femme, et la transporta dans une pièce éloignée. « Tornade, est-ze que ça _fa _? »  lui demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Elle éclata brusquement de rire, avant de se reprendre.

« Je suis désolée, ça doit être nerveux… Ca n'en finira donc jamais ? »

Elle regarda Kurt et la sollicitude qu'elle lut dans son regard la fit sourire :

« Dis moi, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai autant confiance en toi ? Pourquoi je me sens en sécurité, auprès de toi ? Je savais que tu allais me sauver, je le savais… Pourquoi ? »


	15. chapitre 14

**** Chapitre 14 ****

Les yeux clairs du professeur se posèrent sur Cyclope, et il sembla réfléchir intensément à ce que disait celui qui avait manqué de peu de le tuer.

Il se cala confortablement dans le fauteuil, et attacha sa ceinture.

« Ma réponse est « non ». Je ne sortirai pas, et de toute façon, j'en serais bien incapable de mes propres moyens. De toute façon, que je me fasse tuer par toi ou par un autre, quelle importance. » dit-il d'un ton presque rageur. 

Il serrait les accoudoirs avec force, et se remit à trembler.

_« Sentez-vous ce poison en vous ? Bientôt je n'aurais plus besoin de vous influencer… Vous les haïrez. »_

_« Non. Ma colère n'est pas dirigée contre eux, mais contre toi, Jason. J'ignore comment tu as survécu, mais crois-moi, je ne te laisserai pas leur faire de mal. Je mettrai plutôt fin à mes jours. »_

Scott poussa un long soupir. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Si le professeur avait refusé de coopérer, cela voulait forcément dire qu'il était effectivement coupable, qu'il avait une idée en tête, qu'il cherchait à le tuer....

_Non, il faut que j'arrête de penser cela. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse envahir par cette paranoïa...Je résisterai. Pour Jean..._

Il ne dit pas un mot, reprit sa place dans le siège du pilote et tira un premier levier. Le tableau de bord s'illumina de spots verts et jaunes comme le courant s'établissait. Scott poussa la manette qui déclenchait l'ouverture du hangar, et commença le décollage.


	16. chapitre 15

**** Chapitre 15 ****

Kurt sourit et prit la main de Tornade, la pressant légèrement. C'est alors que les moteurs du jet se firent entendre. Tornade et lui échangèrent un regard, et Kurt sentit qu'ils avaient la même idée. En deux ou trois téléportations successives, ils étaient à bord du jet. 

C'est alors que Kurt réalisa qu'ils avaient laissé Logan, dans une rage bestiale, seul avec les enfants...Kurt déposa Tornade à bord du jet et disparut à nouveau, en espérant qu'elle comprendrait les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à l'abandonner ainsi...

Ignorant quel accueil lui serait réservé, elle se rapprocha avec précautions.

« Bonjour Ororo. » dit le Professeur. « Tu te joins à nous ? »

Tornade sourit. Elle allait proposer à Scott de s'occuper du pilotage, mais elle fixa le fauteuil du copilote. La voix du professeur. Elle était changée.

« Professeur ? Vous allez bien ? »

« Oh oui. C'est juste un peu de fatigue… »

Elle déglutit péniblement. Autrefois, il aurait fait pivoter le fauteuil… ce qu'il fit au même instant. Elle vit son regard glacé, dénué de toute expression.

« Scott ! Le professeur ! Il n'est plus lui-même ! »

Elle se prépara mentalement à affronter deux adversaires coriaces. Elle ignorait si Cyclope était déjà sous l'influence de Charles Xavier, et ne tenait pas à être prise par surprise. 

« Kurt, » marmonna t-elle, « si ton dieu existe, il a le droit de me filer un petit coup de main… »

Scott ne détachait pas ses yeux du tableau de bord, de peur que la moindre déconcentration ne le fasse à nouveau sombrer dans l'une de ces hallucinations qu'il commençait à connaître. Ce que venait de lui dire Tornade confirmait ce qu'il pensait sur l'état actuel du professeur, et il comprit qu'il devait être encore plus attentif s'il ne voulait pas être pris au piège...  « Je sais, Tornade...et il essaie de m'atteindre...Tu dois m'aider à résister.  Je t'en prie, occupe-toi du professeur...Il ne faut pas que je me déconcentre. Il faut que je retrouve Jean !» dit-il, sans se retourner. Il serra les dents et focalisa toute son attention sur le pilotage du jet, afin de faire abstraction de tout son environnement, de toutes ses pensées, s'efforçant ainsi d'établir des barrières infranchissables dans son esprit, comme Jean lui avait appris. Sa main droite se crispa sur le levier. Il allait devoir se battre contre le professeur, mais spirituellement. Et il savait très bien que, dans ce domaine, Charles Xavier était un expert...Les chances de Scott étaient minimes. Et  pourtant, il s'engagea dans cette bataille, sans hésiter. Il devait y arriver. 

« O.K. Scott, toi tu t'occupes du jet, je m'occupe de lui. » 

Elle fut rassurée en entendant le son de sa propre voix. Assurée, pleine de détermination. Elle pencha légèrement la tête et ses yeux devinrent vitreux. Elle fixait le professeur du regard. Dans les yeux de Charles Xavier ne se lisait aucune émotion. Un instant, elle eut l'impression que ses yeux changeaient de couleur. Il leva la main vers elle. Elle riposta aussitôt avec un courant d'air glacial. Elle se concentrait toute entière sur son pouvoir pour ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus.

« Vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps, professeur. » déclara t-elle posément. « Vous êtes épuisé, et le calmant que je vous ai administré a affaibli vos pouvoirs. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ma petite Ororo. » dit-il d'une voix suave. « J'ai encore de quoi te surprendre… »

Il braqua son regard sur elle, et elle sentit son corps se raidir. 

« Euh… Scott, mauvaise nouvelle, il est en train de me paralyser… »

Elle le vit prendre une seringue, et s'assurer de son contenu. Horrifiée, elle le vit tendre la main vers Scott. 

« SCOTT !!! Il essaie de t'immobiliser ! Il veut t'injecter cette saleté ! »

Elle tentait de se débattre en vain. A ses cris, le professeur se tourna vers elle. Dans ses yeux se reflétaient ses sentiments. Il posa les yeux sur la seringue, releva la tête vers Tornade, et d'un simple geste lui rendit la liberté. Elle n'osait pas le quitter des yeux, de peur de le voir chavirer à nouveau. Mais il lui sourit, et sa voix tranquille résonna dans le jet :

« Scott, tu avais raison, ma présence risque de nuire à Jean. Excuse-moi auprès d'elle. Tornade, je te confie Cyclope. »

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'il enfonçait la seringue dans son propre bras. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'injecter le produit. La seringue venait d'éclater dans sa main sous l'effet d'un puissant rayon d'énergie de couleur rouge. Scott avait agi juste à temps. Il regarda Tornade, puis le professeur. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix...après tout, le professeur était effectivement un danger, et il venait peut-être de leur faire perdre la dernière chance qu'ils avaient de le mettre hors d'état de nuire...Scott secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Il avait fait le choix que son coeur, que sa conscience lui avaient dicté. Comme Jean le lui avait conseillé. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il s'était trompé d'avoir épargné la vie de son mentor ? Le jeune homme se tourna à nouveau vers les commandes tout en s'adressant à Tornade. « Tornade, combien de temps avant que les calmants n'agissent ? Il faut absolument le retenir... » 


	17. chapitre 16

**** Chapitre 16 ****

Celle-ci s'avança près du poste de pilotage et prit à son tour une seringue. Le professeur ne la quittait pas des yeux, et elle préféra éviter son regard. 

« Il faudra nettoyer cette vilaine blessure. » dit-elle simplement en voyant la coupure, résultat du tir d'énergie de Scott. 

Charles Xavier n'opposa aucune résistance, et lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle osa enfin l'affronter.

« Je suis désolée professeur… J'avais prévu… juste au cas où… »

Son sourire faillit la faire pleurer. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra :

« Je sais, Ororo. Je sais. Mais écoute moi attentivement. Toi aussi Scott. Jason est très fort. Il a réussi à survivre en possédant mon esprit. C'est la seule explication que j'ai pour le moment. Il essaie de voler mon corps, et de me détruire psychiquement. Je vais essayer de l'en empêcher, mais vous avez constaté vous-même que je n'y parviens pas forcément. Il faudra que vous veilliez à ce qu'il n'arrive pas à ses fins. Et Scott… s'il y a une prochaine fois… »

« Il s'est endormi. » dit Tornade avec douceur. « On ne risque plus rien. »

Elle se leva et partit vers l'arrière de l'appareil. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle avait une trousse de premier secours dont elle se servit pour soigner le professeur. 

Puis, elle se plaça derrière Scott et posa les mains sur ses épaules :

« Ca va toi ? »

Sa voix était chargée d'émotion. Elle songea qu'elle risquait de tout perdre. Jean, le professeur, Scott… Elle serait comme Kurt… 

Scott haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas...Je...Tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver Jean. » murmura-t-il, les yeux toujours rivés sur ses commandes. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de partager ses émotions, même avec Tornade, qui était pourtant sa meilleure amie. La seule personne à laquelle il s'était jamais autorisé à révéler ses sentiments était Jean, son âme soeur. A présent, il existait un espoir de la revoir. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Le fait qu'il souffrait encore de ses blessures – physiques comme morales- importait peu. Il mettrait toutes ses forces pour la sauver, même s'il savait qu'il devrait probablement y laisser la peau. Elle méritait plus de vivre que lui, il en était persuadé. Cela lui était apparu comme une évidence lorsqu'il avait cru l'avoir perdu. La seule pensée qui le hantait alors était : « Pourquoi elle et pas moi ? »

Cependant il ne voulait pas que Tornade sache ce qu'il avait en tête. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais se sacrifier, même pour Jean. Alors, tournant légèrement la tête vers elle, il lui sourit : « On va la retrouver, et tout redeviendra comme avant...On va y arriver, j'ai confiance en lui... » lui dit-il d'un ton rassurant en désignant le professeur. 

Mais lorsqu'il posa à nouveau les yeux sur le tableau de bord, il pâlit. Il venait de sentir quelqu'un forcer les portes de son esprit. Ils se rapprochaient, et le combat était devenu inévitable. La bataille avait commencé... 

« Tornade, prends les commandes ! » dit-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. 

Lorsqu'elle avait vu pâlir Cyclope, elle avait compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Et lorsqu'il perdit connaissance, elle poussa un juron :

« Quel imbécile ! Il aurait pu me prévenir qu'il était en phase avec le Professeur. C'est malin maintenant. »

Cependant, elle déplaça le corps de Scott avec douceur et l'étendit sur le sol avant de reprendre les commandes, et de tenter de joindre la maison… et surtout Kurt…


	18. chapitre 17

**** Chapitre 17 ****

Une forêt. Il n'osait pas y entrer. Jason y était certainement caché, et il n'avait pas tellement envie de l'affronter sur son propre terrain. Il marchait au hasard, tout en réfléchissant au moyen d'abattre son ennemi. 

« Comment a-t-il fait ? »

C'était impossible… en théorie. Soit il avait tenté quelque chose qui avait échoué : à savoir faire un échange mental… soit il s'en était tiré et s'amusait à le torturer à distance. Mais comment ?

Et si Scott avait raison et que Jean était en vie et prisonnière, alors les chances que Jason était en vie augmentaient considérablement… Il en était à ces réflexions, quand il vit un corps à terre. Il reconnut Scott et se précipita vers lui. Le jeune homme était inconscient. Lui aussi avait été attiré dans cette forêt. Une légère appréhension l'envahit lorsqu'il pensa à la réaction de Scott en découvrant qu'il avait l'usage de ses jambes. Mais peut être qu'à eux deux, ils parviendraient à défaire Jason. Fort de cette idée, le professeur Xavier secoua Scott pour le réveiller. Les paupières de Scott battirent plusieurs fois, puis le jeune homme reprit conscience. Très vite il comprit quelle était la situation, et, en moins d'une seconde, il était debout et alerte. « Professeur ! Il faut le combattre ! A deux nous avons peut-être une chance ! » s'écria-t-il, ne remarquant même pas l'absence du fauteuil roulant. Puis, lentement, il observa autour de lui, tendant l'oreille  à l'écoute du moindre mouvement. Il lança finalement au professeur un regard interrogateur : « Professeur...où est-il ? » 

A ce moment même, il sentit que quelque chose l'avait effleuré avant de tomber à terre. Il se baissa légèrement pour ramasser l'objet. ¨Puis il leva les yeux, cherchant sa provenance. Après un rapide balayage visuel de son environnement, il secoua la tête et regarda le professeur. « C'est une plume... » dit-il simplement. 

Le professeur ne fit aucun commentaire. 

« J'essaie de le localiser mais … je crois qu'il est partout. La forêt est une de ses créations. Je n'arrive pas à localiser une forme corporelle définie. Il peut être n'importe où, tu dois te méfier du moindre animal, de la moindre plante… Et surtout, nous ne devons pas nous séparer. »

Il sentit alors une angoisse lui serrer la gorge. 

_Et si Scott n'était qu'une illusion, si c'était Jason déguisé ? _

Il secoua la tête, et prit Scott par le bras. 

« Je pense que je pourrais ressentir son aura, ici il n'a aucun pouvoir sur moi, ce qui est déjà un point positif. »

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui sourit. Scott l'observa attentivement, et crut déceler une lueur de méfiance dans son regard. Portant son attention vers la main qui venait d'agripper son bras droit, il réalisa la crainte qui hantait le professeur. Il libéra alors son bras d'un geste sec et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de ce dernier, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. « Professeur, vous n'avez pas à douter de moi, vous m'entendez ? C'est encore une ruse de sa part pour vous faire sombrer dans la paranoïa, ne cédez pas ! C'est bien moi, Scott. Je sais que vous n'avez aucun moyen de le vérifier, mais je vous demande de me faire confiance. Je vous en prie, c'est important...Résistez ! Sans vous, je ne pourrai jamais y arriver ... »

A ce moment-là, un oiseau traversa furtivement le ciel, laissant choir une nouvelle plume qui voltigea un temps avant de se déposer sur le sol. Scott leva la tête puis s'adressa au  professeur. « C'est bizarre... Il ne semble y avoir aucune vie ici à part cet oiseau...Vous croyez que c'est elle qui... » 

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Quelque chose venait d'apparaître derrière Charles Xavier...

L'attention de Charles Xavier était entièrement focalisée sur Scott. En le regardant dans les yeux le mutant l'avait invité à sonder son âme, et le professeur sentit que Cyclope croyait ce qu'il disait.

« Scott… je t'ai fait tant de mal… je n'ai pas pu sauver Jean… je… »

Pourquoi lui disait-il tout cela ? Pourquoi maintenant ? 

Il entendit Scott parler d'un oiseau mais il s'interrompit brusquement.

« Un oiseau ? »

Il continuait à regarder Scott sans comprendre.

« Quoi ? Que se passe t-il ? »

Le regard toujours fixé vers le professeur, Scott leva la main pour faire signe à ce dernier de ne pas parler. Il resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes, retenant son souffle et contemplant la scène qui se déroulait derrière Charles Xavier. Tous les muscles de son visage étaient tendus, ses sourcils froncés en signe de concentration extrême. Puis, soudain, son visage se relaxa et il poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Alors, lentement, il porta son autre main à sa tête et retira ses lunettes. Aucun rayon ne s'échappa de ses yeux pourtant ouverts. « Je crois que j'ai compris, professeur...Il peut nous faire croire ce qu'il veut...mais en contrepartie, nous aussi nous pouvons lui faire croire ce que nous voulons...Il nous faut une stratégie. Vous qui le connaissez, vous devez savoir ce qu'il craint le plus ? »


	19. chapitre 18

**** Chapitre 18 ****

Le professeur fut saisi d'un vertige lorsqu'il vit Scott ôter ses lunettes, et il s'assit sur le sol. Il n'y avait rien aux alentours, dieu sait ce dont Cyclope avait été témoin. Il réfléchissait aux paroles du mutant, et plus il y pensait, plus la solution lui paraissait logique :

« Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? La crainte de Jason est la même que la mienne. Se voir priver d'attention, d'affection… il sait pertinemment que je ne survivrai pas à la perte de ceux qui me sont le plus chers. Et de savoir que je serai la cause probable de leur mort est d'autant plus effrayant… Je n'ai agi que sur un mode défensif. Il est temps de l'attaquer de front. S'il est en moi, je suis forcément quelque part en lui. Je vais pénétrer son esprit, et le détruire de l'intérieur. »

Les poings serrés, le professeur avait une lueur de joie féroce dans les yeux. 

_Je vais te détruire, Jason. Tu m'entends ? Je te traquerai jusque dans tes rêves, je te tuerai de mes mains, oh oui, je t'en donne ma parole. Tu auras beau me fuir, je serai toujours là, toujours, toujours… _

Il éclata brusquement de rire, et les arbres en frémirent. 

Scott sentait une force incroyable prendre possession de tout l'environnement. Les feuilles des arbres se mirent à trembler de plus en plus fort, les branches craquèrent de toutes parts et le ciel s'assombrit brusquement, comme si Tornade était en train de créer un ouragan. Tout l'environnement de Scott devint flou. Il sentait que ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux était la confrontation de deux  forces d'une puissance immense. Il se sentit progressivement rejeté de la scène, comme si ce combat se déroulait dans une dimension qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre... 

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il était couvert de transpiration, et ses poings étaient serrés si fort qu'ils en saignaient. Il était à nouveau à bord du jet. Dans un état de grande confusion, il s'appuya sur ses deux coudes et parvint à s'asseoir. « Tornade ? » appela-t-il d'une voix presque éteinte, avant d'être pris d'un étourdissement. 

Tornade se tourna vers lui, et le regarda, inquiète :

« Ca va ? Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est pass ? »

Elle brancha le pilote automatique et se laissa tomber au chevet de Scott, non sans avoir jeté un regard vers le professeur. Elle espérait qu'il allait se réveiller également et qu'il lui annoncerait de bonnes nouvelles. Mais elle savait que le produit qu'elle lui avait injecté le maintiendrait endormi jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. Elle reporta son attention sur Scott et remarqua ses traits pâles et tirés. 

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Elle appréhendait le moment où elle devrait lui dire qu'ils étaient pratiquement arrivés à destination. Dans quelques 20 minutes, ils reviendraient sur les lieux… il faudrait qu'elle trouve un endroit où atterrir. Il faudrait qu'ils se concertent, que Scott affronte ses démons. En serait-il capable dans son état de faiblesse actuel ? 

Il fallut quelques secondes à Scott pour reprendre exactement conscience de la situation. Il était de retour dans la réalité...

Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le professeur lutter seul, celui-ci était encore trop faible. _Je dois l'aider_, pensa Scott. 

Comment allait-il pouvoir faire pour le rejoindre ?  La fois précédente, c'était Jean qui l'avait guidé, via leur lien psychique, dans les dimensions parallèles de l'esprit afin qu'il parvienne à atteindre le monde où le professeur et Jason se battaient actuellement...

Mais Scott ne parvenait plus à sentir plus la présence de Jean depuis qu'il avait été rejeté du rêve. Il tenta plusieurs fois de se concentrer, de retrouver leur lien, mais en vain : elle avait totalement disparu...à nouveau. S'efforçant de ne pas laisser l'angoisse des implications qui pouvaient accompagner cette constatation l'envahir, Scott continua à réfléchir à un moyen de regagner la forêt où se trouvait le professeur. 

Soudain, la solution lui apparut. Malgré l'énorme fatigue qu'il ressentait, il se leva rapidement et s'approcha du professeur qui était toujours inconscient. Il atteint la poche gauche de son veston et en sortit une nouvelle seringue. Il considéra celle-ci un instant, se demandant s'il faisait le bon choix. Après tout, il n'était pas certain de réussir à retrouver le professeur...mais il était quasiment certain que l'injection qu'il comptait s'infliger serait lourde de conséquences sur sa santé.

Jetant un regard rapide par la vitre du cockpit, il aperçut les paysages familiers des environs du barrage...et il repensa à Jean. A son sacrifice. Il devait la retrouver. Et c'était à lui de se sacrifier à présent...Il devait agir vite, avant que Tornade ne remarque ce qu'il était en train de faire. 

Rappelée aux commandes de l'appareil, Tornade avait suivi de loin le réveil de Scott. Elle le voyait à présent, penché sur le corps du professeur et supposa qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. 

« Ca va aller Scott. C'est juste un somnifère. Il se réveillera frais et dispo dans une quinzaine de minutes. »


End file.
